


A Collection of Fem David Bowie/Fem Freddie Mercury One Shots

by parallel_crooked_lines



Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dawn Bowie, F/F, Fem David Bowie, Fem Freddie Mercury, Femslash, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, bc im gay and i say so, bisexual David Bowie, lesbian freddie mercury, one shots, they have a dog named star, why is this a ship?, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: A bunch of one shots of fem Freddie Mercury/Fem David Bowie. I call them Dawn and Freddie. I post whenever I get a request from someone so it depends on how many people like this ship
Relationships: David Bowie/Freddie Mercury
Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Collection of Fem David Bowie/Fem Freddie Mercury One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @supersonicsupernova on tumblr

Freddie already had 15 cats. Why did she need another pet?

Dawn didn't understand. But Freddie was still dragging her to the pet store.

"We're getting a greyhound!!" Freddie shouted as she tugged Dawn's hand and dragged her to the car. 

Dawn tried not to laugh. Freddie was acting like an adorable little child. It was hilarious, but kind of endearing. 

They got in the car. Dawn drove. 

"Are you sure you want another pet?" Dawn asked 

"Of course!!" Freddie said in her exited low voice. "We need a dog to balance out all my kitties!!" 

Dawn sighed. She just didn't understand why so many pets were needed. But when Freddie had an idea in her mind, there was no stopping her. 

They got to the pet store and walked in. They walked around for a bit. 

They saw lot's of dogs and cats and other animals. Even though they were there to get a dog, both Dawn and Freddie couldn't stop gushing over all the cats. 

Finally, Freddie's eye was caught by a beautiful greyhound. 

The dog was hyper and adorable. It wagged it's tail and barked happily at the sight of them. 

"Oh hi there you sweet thing" Dawn said. 

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Said a store worker. 

"Yes she is. She's so beautiful oh my god" said Freddie incredulously. 

"Can we get her?" Dawn asked 

"Sure!" Said the worker 

"I knew you'd be happy to get one in the end" Freddie said, smirking at Dawn. 

Dawn ignored her. "I think we should call her Star." 

Freddie rolled her eyes "star" was Dawn's favorite word. But it suited the dog, Freddie had to think. And hey, at least Dawn actually wanted a dog now. 

Dawn and Freddie went home that night with their beautiful new greyhound, Star.


End file.
